


Think It Through

by secretoveralls



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretoveralls/pseuds/secretoveralls





	Think It Through

Magazine under her arm, Artemis strolled into the empty TV den and plopped herself down onto the couch. Everyone in the cave had been feeling pretty lazy all day, and there was nothing really going on so she thought she’d take the opportunity to paint her nails. She’d picked out a dark, stormy gray that was understated and went well with her green uniform.

Finally, a chance to unwind after a ridiculous week of missions. She finished the first coat and flipped through the pages of her People without really reading anything. She could feel her eyelids drooping and would have dozed off if not for a gust of wind that indicated Kid Flash’s abrupt halt at the end of the couch.

Wally groaned, clearly not pleased about the space being occupied. ”Come on, Artemis, do you have to ruin everything? Rob and I were gonna watch Die Hard!” he whined, indicating the two bowls of popcorn he was holding. ”Can’t you take a nap somewhere else?”

"I’m not sleeping," she snapped. "And I was here first. You can watch your stupid movie but don’t think I’m gonna budge just ‘cause you want me to." She sat up on the couch, reached for the bottle of nail polish, and opened it to begin painting her second coat.

Wally immediately scrunched up his nose and strode over to glare at her more effectively. ”Jesus, that shit smells disgusting! Seriously, Rob and I are gonna suffocate. You can’t just commandeer a shared space like this.”

"Ooh, big words for Kid Idiot," she said evenly.

"Look—!"

"No, you look!" said Artemis angrily, standing to face him and jab him in the chest with her finger. "You have have treated me like shit from day one, and I’m fucking tired of it. I don’t need you to tell me what to do and I certainly don’t need—” She seemed to be at a loss for words and just gestured furiously with her arms and let out a frustrated groan. She looked at him, hard, for a moment, and then continued. ”I just—”

"I don’t care, okay? I don’t care about this crisis you’re going through. Whatever it is, you can go ahead and get over it because I’m never going to treat you like a part of this team, because you aren’t.”

Artemis was shocked, and it must have shown on her face because Wally looked almost regretful. He opened his mouth as if to apologize but didn’t get the chance because Artemis suddenly shoved him just hard enough for him to lose his balance and let the popcorn bowls clatter to the floor.

"What the FUCK, Artemis!” he yelled.

"You know what, fuck you, West," she yelled back. "I fucking hate you."

They stood there, facing one another for what seemed like forever, and then Wally stopped glaring. He rolled his eyes up to the ceiling as if hoping for some sort of guidance and then sighed. ”Fuck it,” he said, resigned, and leaned forward to meet her lips with his.

Too shocked to think, Artemis felt her body automatically melt into the kiss and then a second later, snapped her head back, away from Wally’s lips. 

“No, no, no no no no,” she said, shaking her head in disbelief. "What? Give me a second to think about this."

Wally quirked an eyebrow at her and smirked. ”Can’t you do that later?”

“Okay,” she said, and pulled him towards her again. Her hands found their way into his hair and she could feel the wet polish on her fingers sticking to the strands. Great. Now she was going to have to start all over again. Somehow, she couldn’t bring herself to care.


End file.
